DRACULA Y SU ETERNO ENEMIGO VAN HELSING
by Fanny Nuez
Summary: Dracula se enamora de la Hija de Van Helsing, esto traera consecuencias


**DRÁCULA Y SU ETERNO ENEMIGO VALHESING**

Desde que nació **Drácula** tuvo tanta fuerza en su espíritu, que su Madre, no pudo soportar el dar a

luz y murió por el tremendo esfuerzo. Su Padre **Vlad**, fue a una cueva escondida llevando a su hijo

y lo presentó a su Padre **Vladimir** II Rey de **Transylvania**, que estaba retratado en una pintura le

dijo: -Mira Padre, aquí está el heredero de nuestro Linaje de la Sangre, lo llamaré **Drácula** como

tú me lo dijiste, seguirá tu senda y será un Hombre invencible y Luchador.

**Drac** como le decía su padre empezó a demostrar sus habilidades muy temprano, levitaba cosas,

las traía hacia ÉL, a algunos perros los controlaba, y no cumplia los 4 años y se transformó en

murciélago para beneplácito de su padre, pero sus colmillos no surgían, entonces a su padre se le

ocurrió una idea, esperó que **Drac** durmiera y agarró a su pequeña gárgola de mascota que Drac

amaba intensamente, llamó a **Drac **despertándolo y le dijo-Miraaa- y aplastó a su gárgola

haciéndola gritar de dolor, hasta que la mató, **Drac** se quedo atónito y paralizado viendo eso y de

pronto se puso enojado y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y sus comillos surgieron y grito en forma

espeluznante y golpeó a su padre, lanzándolo contra una pared haciéndolo atravezarla de la

tremenda fuerza que le puso, **Vlad** se incorporó y golpeó a **Drac** dejándolo inconsciente.

**Drac**, despertó después de muchas horas de sueño, y su padre lo abrazó y le dijo, ya tienes tus

colmillos,jajaja, entonces **Drac** se acordó de su gárgola muerta y le dijo—Te odio, mataste a mi

gárgola—pero **Vlad** no le dio importancia a eso.

Llamó a su hermano **Bernie**, cuando llegó. lo llevo a un pasaje secreto donde se podía ver la

habitación de su hijo,-mira- le dijo a su hermano. **Bernie** fijó la vista en su sobrino y vio lo que

estaba haciendo, **Drac** tenía un león que había capturado y esperaba que despertase, en eso el

León despertó y vió a **Drac** y le gruño y se le lanzó para atacarlo y **Drac**, le dio un solo puñetazo y lo

mató de contado, **Bernie** se quedó atónito, su sobrino recién tenia 5 años, mirándo a su hermano

**Vlad**, que sonreía orgulloso,-vamos—dijo Vlad, entraron a la habitación de Drac y su padre le

dijo—que hace eso aquí?—Drac le dijo: -Lo traje para jugar y lo maté como tú mataste a mi

gárgola—mirándo a su Padre con enojo; Vlad le dio una cachetada y le dijo—Soy tu Padre y me

debes respeto, asi que me bajas la mirada—Drac asi lo hizo—Perdón Papá.

Vlad habló con Bernie y le sugirió salir de viaje y visitar a sus parientes vampiros y pedirles que

ayudaran con el entrenamiento de su hijo, Bernie asintió y salieron de viaje los 3.

Viajaron por el mundo, visitando a todos y cada uno de los familiares, secretamente Vlad les pedía

que le cedieran sus poderes a Drácula, porque asi lo había decidido su padre Vladimir II y les

enseñaba un pergamino escrito de puño y letra y firma del Rey Vladimir én visitó a la reina

de Las Brujas y le pidió lo mismo enseñándole el pergamino…La Reina de las Brujas les dijo a los

hermanos, -saben que su padre y yo nos amábamos y yo lo complacía en todo, pues he visto a tu

hijo ya de adulto y es idéntico a tu padre, asi que le voy a dar, el Poder de regenerarse

rápidamente, la fuerza de 100 hombres, no sentirá cansancio, respirará bajo el agua , y le daré un

Talisman para que pueda caminar bajo el Sol y no sentir sus efectos-, **Vlad** le dijo—Gracias-.

La Reina de las Brujas, hizo un ademán y sumió en un profundo sueño a **Drácula**, pidió quedarse

sola para hacer bien su conjuro, afuera **Vlad** y **Bernie** escuchaban lo que decía La Bruja y entonces

casi al terminar la Bruja dijo:.—Encontrarás a una mujer y se amarán con amor eterno, pero esto

no te quitará la fuerza ni ningún poder existente en Ti, como le pasó a tu abuelo, tendrás el Poder

de tener a La Muerte como tu sirviente y convertirás en zombies a tus enemigos y serán tus

sirvientes eternamente, te daré una capa que te protegerá y cuidara por siempre.

Cuando terminó **Dracula** estaba en la cama dormido y tenia puesta una capa negra de fondo rojo

color sangre y un anillo en su mano.

Mientras tanto La Bruja le dijo a Vlad,-mira tu padre me dijo que cuando sea el momento le dé a

su nieto lo que le corresponde, llevó a Vlad a una habitación secreta, la abrió y Vlad se quedó

atónito viendo lo que contenía, Oro, zafiros, esmeraldas un tesoro inmenso que llenaba por

completo la habitación,-Oh, entonces cómo sabremos cuando sea el momento—dijo Vlad

Ya lo sabremos, Ya lo sabremos dijo la reina de las Brujas.

Mientras, puedes ir preparándolo para ser un conquistador dijo la Bruja—Miró a Drácula y se

despidió diciéndole—Adiós Principe de las Tinieblas, eres hermoso, tu faz hará que muchas te

amen y se peleen por ti, le tocó al rostro y le dejó impregnado de un vapor color rosa—

Vlad , Bernie y Drácula regresaron , y entonces Vlad pidió a un grupo seguidor de la Corona que

entrenaran a Drácula…Comenzaron con poco pensando que era muy pequeño y podían lastimarlo,

pero pronto se darían cuenta de su error. Primero hicieron que peleara con niños de 10 años

mientras Drac tenía 6 años,…asombrados veían como salían volando de los golpes veloces y

fuertes que les daba y los dejaba inconscientes. Se miraron entre si incrédulos.

Cuando venció a los de 18 años, empezaron con los adultos, que sí lo herían pero Drac era tenaz y

Se defendía lastimándolos por igual, lo raro era que pasado unos momentos quedaba como si no

hubiera pasado nada no habían heridas ni cansancio, Vlad si sabía El por qué y se sonreía.

Al cumplir los 10 años, lo enfrentaron a un toro gigantesco, Drac, lo golpeaba pero era muy grande

y en un descuido el toro le metio el cuerno por un costado, Drácula gritó de dolor, quisieron ir a

ayudarlo pero Vlad se los impidió les dijo—Déjenlo Él sabra que hacer a su debido tiempo—

Estaba caído retorciéndose de dolor y el toro estaba lejos de El, pero se preparaba para embestirlo

de nuevo, entonces lo vieron levantarse y el toro iba contra ÉL Y Drácula hizo un ademán y lo dejó

paralizado y le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza y sonó el cráneo del toro rompiéndose cayendo al

suelo estruendosamente y Drácula soltó una carcajada fuerte que hizo moverse los cimientos del

lugar, todos se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta que de la herida que se estaba cerrando había

salido un líquido azul, y vitorearon—Viva El Principe de las Tinieblas, Vivaaa- y Vlad estaba

orgulloso de su hijo.

Ya a los 15 años, le dieron la misión de conquistar una ciudad grande Crasderdeyl, pero se

apareció la Bruja a Drácula y le dijo:-Espera quiero darte un poder, lo necesitarás, sabes que te

quiero mucho y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime- y empezó el rito, poniéndole la mano en la

frente y le dijo—Principe de las Tinieblas te otorgo el Poder de tu Abuelo transferido a mí en

espera de dártelo a ti por pedido de VladimirII, el Poder de absorver la sangre y la energía de todos

tus enemigos y quedarte con sus almas por toda la eternidad-, Gracias Tía le dijo Drácula.

Se fue y a las 2 horas regresó contento y le dijo a su padre sonriéndo—ya está hecho—

-Cómo?, tan rápido, -Si, bueno voy a dormir, adiós Papá—y Drac entro a su habitación.

Vlad estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, pero a la vez, preocupado porque estaba creciendo y llegaría

el momento en que seria adulto.

Justo el día que cumplia la mayoría de edad, cómo regalo le dijeron que podía escoger que ciudad

Destruiría y escogió Vanhelsingrates, se fue, llegó rápidamente y rugió, la gente empezó a correr

cuando vio quién era que rugía:-Dráculaaa, es Dráculaaaa-, Riéndose empezó a matar a las

personas y a una velocidad impresionante les chupaba la sangre, su energía y su alma, De repente

de una casa elegante salió un disparo que le llegó al brazo, lastimándolo, se sacó la bala y vio que

era de plata,llegó ahí y estaba un hombre rubio de buen vestir diciéndole:-Monstruo, voy a

matarte soy Razvan Van Helsing—y le volvió a disparar pero Drácula evitó todos los disparos con

rapidez riéndose y de repente se asomó una mujer joven que deslumbró a Drácula y escuchó a

Van Helsing decirle—Hija sal de aquí-, pero ella miró a Drácula y quedó prendada de ÉL y lo

mismo le pasó a Drácula, le sonrió de una manera dulce y se fue.

Drácula casi destruyó toda la ciudad sólo dejó en pie la cuadra que rodeaba la casa de Van Helsing.

Llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro y Vlad pensó que era por haber destruido la ciudad.

La Bruja pidió hablar con Drácula a solas, éste le abrió la puerta y le dijo.-Tiaaa, besándole la

mejilla-,..La Bruja lo abrazó y le dijo:-Te gustó esa chica Van Helsing, verdaaad-, Pero cómo lo

sabes, La Bruja—Ah, ya sabes, pero creo que hiciste el Click con ella—Drácula le dijo y como se

siente el Click Tia-..La Bruja le dijo-Es como si vieras a un angel brilloso que te mira, sientes

como un calorcito y no quisieras dejar de mirarla—Drac dijo—Siiii, eso sentí, pero como sé si ella

sintió lo mismo-La Bruja dijo-Ella te miró y te sonrió-Drac dijo-Si, se quedó inmóvil

mirándome a pesar de que su padre la empujaba-, Mijooo, entonces ella también hizo el Click

contigo y está destinada estar contigo eternamente—dijo la Bruja—Pero no le digas nada a tu

padre, ahora eres adulto y no tienes que darle explicaciones de por que sales-.

Drácula se acostó recordando esos bellos ojos verdes y la cara de su Click y se durmió.

En cambio Elisa, recordaba los ojos azules y el joven hermoso que vió y suspiró hondamente sin

dejarse ver de su padre.

En la noche se salió Drac de su casa y fue a la ciudad a ver si encontraba a su Click, llegó a la casa y

despacio vió por las ventanas y la encontró, su ventana estaba abierta y entro sigilosamente, se

acercó a ella y la vió plácidamente dormida, la estaba contemplando, cuando Elisa abrió los ojos y

vió al joven de ojos azules que estaba parado junto a su lecho…Drac se arrodilló y le dijo—No te

asustes, no te haré daño—y Elisa se sonrió y le dijo—Como te llamas? Y Drac le contestó -me

llamo Drácula—Ella abrió los ojos y asustada le dijo—Tú eres el que a destruido tantas ciudades y

matado a tanta gente?, Drac le dijo—por desgracia así es, pero a ti no voy a hacerte daño, jamás, y

tú ¿Como te llamas?-,l…Me llamo Elisa Van Helsing-, Drac dijo: Tu padre es quién me disparó?—

-Si, como lo siento—dijo Elisa,..—No te preocupes, no pueden matarme-,… Se miraron callados

un buen rato y sonrieron, y de repente Elisa se le acercó y empezó a besar a Drácula y El también

la besó, la levantó y la llevó volando al techo de la casa y le dijo—aquí no nos escucharan- y se

volvieron a besar,..Casi amanecía y Drácula le dijo-tengo que irme—y la regresó a la habitación,…

Le dijo—me esperaras mañana en la noche Elisa querida?-, Elisa le dijo:.-Si, aquí mismo te

esperare y se dieron un beso de despedida.

Drac voló a gran velocidad para regresar antes que el sol toque su piel…Al llegar su Padre estaba

Esperándolo…_-¿Dónde estabas?—dijo Vlad….-Lo siento Padre pero no tengo por que decirte

mis cosas-..—Que, me estás faltando al respeto Hijo—dijo Vlad,…Drac contestó-Ya soy adulto y

tengo el derecho a hacer con mi vida lo que venga en gana y tú no puedes pedirme

explicaciones—;…Vlad se quedó callado y salio de la habitación de Drácula, caminó rumbo a la

habitación de la Bruja, que ya vivía allí…..Vlad tocó la puerta y de adentro le contestaron –Entra

Vlad-….Empezó Vlad a decirle: -Drácula está impertinente conmigo, EL no es así-, La bruja le dijo

-Drácula hizo Click con una joven Humana-, -Que, no es posible—dijo Vlad,..La Bruja le dijo—No

Interfieras, mejor apóyalo, es dijo-Pero es Humana, no es posible—La Bruja le dijo:

-El Click es algo inquebrantable-….Vlad se quedó callado, pero no estaba gustoso de lo que

estaba pasando… Drácula a Diario se desaparecía en la noche y en una de esas salidas Vlad lo

siguió para ver quién era esa joven que traía loco a su hijo, lo vio entrar por una ventana, se

escondió y vió que era una hermosa mujer y se reían y se besaban…Se quedó pensando y regresó

a su casa a esperar a Drac y hablar con EL,..pero al volar no se dio cuenta que el padre de Elisa lo

vió, pero se quedó con dudas porque lo que vió fue un murciélago y justo empezó a entrar cuando

vió una sombra más grande salir de la ventana de la habitación de su hija y con horror vió que era

Drácula volando con su capa que ondeaba por el viento…Se quedó atónito…subió y quedamente

tocó la puerta y preguntó—Elisa hija, estás despierta?...-Si, pasa Papá—le contestó Elisa,

-Hija ví luz en tu habitación por eso me extrañe, ya es tarde en la noche-, Elisa dijo—Estaba

leyendo un libro interesante, pero ya voy a dormir—Razvan dijo-descansa Hija-…

Ya en su habitación pensó en escuchar tras la puerta que le decía Drácula a su hija,…

Mientras, Vlad esperó a su Hijo…Lo vió llegar y le dijo:-Hijo, estas enamorado?—Drac lo vió

fríamente y le dijo-Si Papá, donde está Ella es que salgo todas las noches—Vlad dijo-Pero es

Humana—y Drac se sobresaltó-Y cómo sabes que es humana-, ..Vlad dijo—Te segui y la conocí,

es hermosa, pero será un peligro para ti-Drac dijo-No me importa, la amo y ella me ama—

Pero….dijo Vlad y Drac no lo dejó hablar-Sal de aquí, por favor-. Vlad salio de la habitación.

Le llegó un pedido personalmente a Drácula de que fuera a desvastar y destruir una ciudad…salió

temprano para poder regresar a ver a su amada y La Bruja lo detuvo y dijo:-Toma, con esto solo

chasquearas los dedos y estaras en esa ciudad y donde quieras ir en cuestión de segundos, es mi

regalo de cumpleaños, para ti mijo, era un collar de oro que se lo puso alrededor del cuello, miró a

la Bruja, pensó donde tenia que ir y chasqueo los dedo y abrió los ojos y ya estaba allí.

En cuestión de minutos, no quedó nada ni nadie en esa ciudad, pero a los más fuertes los hizo

zombies y los mandó que vayan a su casa para servirle….Entonces pensó en Elisa, chasqueo los

dedos y ya estaba en la habitación de Elisa, que se quedó sorprendida de ver sólo humo y Drac ya

estaba ahí….Elisa dijo..-Amor mío- y lo abrazó, Drac dijo lo mismo…-Amor mío y la abrazó.

Razvan, estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversacíon y se dio cuenta que Drácula estaba

profundamente enamorado de su hija y planeo en una trampa para matarlo.

A la siguiente noche, tenía hombres apostados en la casa con armas y balas de plata,-Hoy

morirás Drácula—se dijo Van Helsing a sus adentros.

Drácula llegó en el humo y sonrió a Elisa-Amor ya estoy aquí y Elisa le dijo lo mismo.

En ese momento entraron hombres disparando a Drácula, que se movió a una velocidad

impresionante y su capa repelía las balas, y atacaba rápidamente matándolos a todos de contado y

se olvidó dónde estaba y chupó la sangre ,energía y las almas a todos sus atacantes.—Elisa, estaba

asustada, por que vió cómo era realmente Drácula le dijo-Perdóna amor, me atacaron y me

defendí,…En eso entro Van Helsing con un arma y le dijo-Me vas a matar a mí también?-.

Drácula miró a Elisa y le dijo: -No, amo a Elisa y jamás la lastimaría o causaría dolor—

Pero yo si te voy a causar un gran dolor y le disparó…La bala entró en su brazo, pero se salió y se

regeneró casi al instante,..En eso Drácula paralizó al padre de Elisa y le dijo..-Vámonos, ven

conmigo, si me amas, jamás lastimaré a tu padre, jamás-,, Elisa lo abrazó y le dijo a Dracula:

-Te amo y me voy contigo-,.. Drácula la besó, la levantó para llevársela y descongeló a Van

Helsing, que furioso,disparó sin ver y sin querer hirió a su hija de muerte..Drac gritó—Noooo, no te

mueras mi amor—Van Helsing al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, se arrodillo a llorar, pero

Drácula dijo:-Mi amor, yo te puedo salvar la vida, pero te convertirías en vampiro y vivirías al lado

mío eternamente, pero lo debes desear tú-,..Elisa dijo—Te amo y te seguiré siempre donde estes

y viviré contigo siempre, Si deseo ser Vampiro-…Van Helsing gritó-Nooooo, pero estaba

temblando por herir a su hija que no podía reaccionar.. Y vió como Drácula le clavó los colmillos en

el cuello de su hija y que ella se retorcía gritando,…y después silencio…Drácula la recostó en el

suelo y empezó a llorar diciendo-No se si lo logre amor mío, no sé si tuve tiempo-.

Al oir estas palabras Van Helsing también se puso a llorar pensando que El había sido el causante

de la muerte de su hija… Pero Drac, recordó algo y dijo:-Muerte hazte presente ante mí—y La

Muerte salio de su cuerpo y se hizo visible en su forma grotesca, descarnada… Mi deseo es que mi

amada, no muera y esté conmigo y si la transformé regrese como vampira y viva eternamente.

La Muerte le dijo: -Tus deseos son órdenes mi Amo Drácula, pero en el último aliento, mi Señor

Drácula logró transformarla y no murió, he ahí a su amada, mi Amo y Señor-. Está bien dijo

Drácula, regresa a donde debes estar y La Muerte se hizo humo y entró en Drácula.

Elisa abrió los ojos y vió a Dracula abrazándola y lo besó, sintió algo raro en su boca y se dio cuenta

que tenía colmillos y le dijo—Te amo. Mi amor-, Drácula la abrazó y dijo—Te amo Elisa-.

Van Helsing vió que su hija no había muerto y le pidió perdón por herirla,..Elisa le dijo—Papá yo

amo a Drácula y me voy con ÉL….Su padre le dijo-Mira en que te convertiste en un monstruo, te

convirtió en monstruo—Hay algo que no sabes Papá, -Dracula me prometió que nunca me iba a

transformar en vampiro, solo el dia que vea que voy a morir, por eso lo hizo, porque me ama.

Drácula se acercó a Van Helsing y le dijo al oído-Tú tienes la culpa de que tuve que romper mi

Promesa, Tú fuiste el causante de perder a Tu hija-….Van Helsing le dijo—Algún día te matare

Vampiro-, Drácula sonrió, sin que se dé cuenta Elisa hizo un ademán y durmió a Van Helsing, la

levantó y voló con ella rumbo a casa.

Llegó y lo estaban esperando..Vlad dijo:-Quién es ella?—Mi futura esposa le dijo Drac, pero ahora

es Vampiro-,..-Queee, comooo-dijeron Vlad y Bernie, la Bruja había visto todo y se rió del

asombro de los 2 vampiros, Entonces narró los hechos Drácula…Llevó a Elisa a una de las

habitaciones del castillo y le dijo Drac que descansara, -No te quedas conmigo?-.

Drac contestó—No estamos casados, no puedo dormir igual contigo, Te amo y te respeto .

Ya en la mañana, desayunaron y preguntó La Bruja a Elisa: Tu amas a Drac verdad?— amo—

-Entonces vamos a despertar a todo el mundo y los caso hoy mismo, en éste instante—

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, y dijo La Bruja: -Bien, éste es el momento de entregarte la herencia

que te dejó tu abuelo—y abrió la puerta de la habitación secreta y Drácula y Elisa se quedaron

boquiabiertos viendo el tesoro—Oh-.

-Que es esto?—dijo Elisa,de donde salió ese tesoro; La Bruja le contestó: Linda, debes saber que

el abuelo de Drácula era el Rey de Transylvania, pero lo traicionó un amigo y mató a casi toda su

familia, menos a ellos 2,..Bernie y Vlad; por derecho Vlad le sigue en la sucesión, pero El Rey dejó

su fortuna a su nieto Drácula, -Oh—exclamó Elisa, y en ese momento se escuchó ruidos en la

entrada del castillo y anunciaron la llegada de amigos que había conseguido Drácula en tantos

viajes que había hecho;…El primero fue Frankenstein que corrió a abrazar a Drácula—Drac, mi

amigo, tanto tiempo sin vernos-,-Hola Frank—le dijo Dracula, después asomo Murray el Egipcio

que era una Momia—Drac, Drac, te extrañe hermano—abrazandolo también, entro un Hombre

Lobo llamado Wen—Drac, hermano por fin te encontré-, y se escuchó hablar a alguien pero no se

lo veía, era Griffin el Hombre Invisible—Drac, mi amigooo- y lo abrazó y Dracula dijo.-Hola

como te vaaa, que gusto en …verte gordo, jajajaja y todos rieron. Entonces se dieron cuenta que

estaba Elisa junto a Drácula,-Eh, miren les presento a mi esposa Elisa—dijo Drac,….—Queeee-,

-te casaste?-Hola Elisa como estás—corearon los amigos de Drac,-Bien, Gracias—dijo Elisa

abrazando con cariño a su esposo…-Este, amigos les presento a mi padre Vlad , mi Tío Bernie y mi

Tia Dalia—dijo Drac…Se sentaron y Elisa preguntó -y cómo se conocieron?—

Frank dijo—Una turba con antorchas quería quemarme y Drac apareció en ese momento y me

Salvó-,…Murray dijo-A mi unos excavadores me estaba sacando de mi sarcófago y Drac llegó y

me vió que estaba vivo, y se deshizo de todos y me salvó-,..El Hombre Lobo Wen dijo—Yo estaba

paseando bajo la luna y vi una sombra al lado mío, quise atacarlo, pero me agarró y me tumbó y

dijo que no hablara y se movió y mató a los cazadores que me estaban acechando-..Y Yo dijo

Griffin..-fue el mejor encuentro, caminaba por un sendero y Drac se chocó conmigo y rodamos

ladera abajo y así nos conocimos,jejeje, Empezó a amanecer y cada quién se fue a su habitación

y Elisa y Drácula entraron a su habitación, ahora si eran esposos, Drácula la cargó, cerró la puerta y

la puso suavemente en la cama,-Te amo—dijo Drac,-yo también te amo –dijo Elisa..Comenzaron

a besarse con locura, comenzaron el rito del amor, caricias, mordiscos, jugueteos amorosos, e

hicieron el amor, terminaron y durmieron abrazados.

Drácula había vivido solamente viendo sangre derramada, cuerpos descuartizados, violencia, y

Ahora, estaba teniendo la dicha de saber amar y saberse amado.

Pero tenia deberes que cumplir y como podía estar bajo el Sol, esperaba que su esposa durmiera y

Salía a cumplirlos, regresaba y se acostaba al lado de ella y no sospechara.

En una de sus salidas, en un camino se encontró con Van helsing, se miraron con furia y le dijo—Mi

hija, donde está?—Dracula le dijo—Ella es mi esposa ahora-, -Que?, eres un maldito—dijo Van

Helsing-…Drac dijo-Eres su Padre y eso te salva que te mate-,…Van Helsing dijo—Y cómo es

posible que estes en el sol y no te quemes-Drac solamente se sonrió y desapareció de la vista de

Van Helsing, que dijo para sus adentros—Algun dia, te matare…Despues se enteró que ese día

Drácula había desvastado una ciudad grande y no dejo nada en pie y nadie vivo.

Pero para mala suerte de Drac..Elisa había despertado y vió que no estaba su esposo al lado de

Ella ,lo esperó despierta, más tarde Drácula entró por la ventana confiado en que ella dormía,

Y Elisa vió con horror que venia lleno de Sangre su ropa y gimió—Oh, que es eso?—

Drac se sobresaltó al ver que lo había descubierto y no sabia que decir…-Drácula, sigues matando

Gente-, y Drac dijo: -Tengo que hacerlo, es por la corona y mi Legado-, Ya Drácula se había

sacado la ropa con sangre y Elisa lo abrazó sollozando—Puedes dejar de hacer eso?Por mi?—

Drácula se quedo estupefacto por el pedido,-como? No puedo, son mis deberes reales-, Elisa

dijo:-Pero Tú eres el Principe y Tú eres quién decide, no tu padre o esas otras personas—

-Si me amas realmente, podrias dejar de asesinar gente?, sufro cuando veo que haces eso—

Drac se quedó pensando y dijo:-Voy a pensarlo y hablaré con mi Padre—Elisa dijo—te amo Drac—

-Y Yo a ti—dijo Drac abrazándola y fue a darse una ducha para volver a dormir.

Más tarde Drac quiso hablar con su padre.—Papá, quiero decirte algo-,Vlad dijo—Si, dime hijo—

-He estado pensando en no seguir haciendo misiones, y quedarme a atender a mi esposa y mi

casa-….Vlad dijo-Pero Hijo, debes seguir conquistando ciudades, es tu legado—

Drac dijo—Ya no quiero, además Yo decido de mi Vida, Yo soy el Principe de la Oscuridad—

Vlad dijo-Pero el grupo va a pensar que estás en contra y van a tratar de matarte—

-Voy a hablar con ellos y veremos que pasa—dijo Drac…Salio volando y llegó donde estaba el

grupo eran como 100 personas, …-necesito hablar con ustedes—dijo Drac…-Esta bien dijeron los

lideres-,..Todos entraron a una cúpula y Drácula se puso al frente y comenzó a hablar,

-Yo soy el Principe de la Oscuridad y futuro Rey, he decidido, terminar con la Conquista de

Ciudades y demás-¿Qué dices?dijeron los lideres,-Se te crió para hacer eso, no puedes

dejarlo—,..Drácula se rió y dijo-Quiero y Puedo Yo soy el Heredero de la Corona y yo decido que

se hace o que no se hace-,..-Eso es traición gritaron-, Entonces, ya que no aceptan mi desición,

voy a tener que destruirlos a todos—dijo Drácula.

Y empezó la masacre, lo atacaron, pero no podían por la rapidez en que se movia, y de repente se

puso de color rojo y creció su cara era demoniaca, mataba a diestra y siniestra, nadie pudo contra

ÉL, ni siquiera los más fuertes del grupo, acabo con todos, era un reguero de sangre, se sació con

la sangre de todos y se llevo las almas de todos, pero los convirtió en zombies para su servicio,y de

repente soltó una carcajada estruendosa…salió y se encontró en la puerta con su Padre-¿Qué has hecho-, -

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer- dijo Drac… -Vamonos y cargó a su padre hasta el castillo.

Al llegar Vlad le dijo:..—Lo que has hecho, traerá consecuencias-…-Y por qué?, Yo soy el Principe

de la Oscuridad, me debían pleitesía a Mí y no Yo a Ellos, no eran nadie—dijo Drac..La Bruja dijo:

-Vlad es cierto, Él es quién debe ordenar, ÉL ES EL Rey de los Monstruos, El Rey de la Oscuridad,

porque tú te hiciste a un lado y déjalo que siga porque es hora de que se cumpla lo que se tenía

que cumplir y tú sabías que llegaría éste día-…-Esta bien—dijo Vlad y calló

Elisa escuchó lo que dijo Drácula y lloró, quería que cambie, pero sabía que ÉL no lo iba a hacer,

además tenía un Legado y ella no podía ni debía entrometerse y amaba a su esposo y no iba a

causarle ninguna molestia.

Se encargó de hacer saber a todos los Monstruos que era Su Rey y debían obedecerlo, y Los

Monstruos lo aceptaron como su Rey. Todo estaba pasando con normalidad, cuando se enteró

que humanos atacaban a un poblado de súbditos monstruos, le acompañaron: Frank, Murray,

Wen , Vlad y Griffin,…llegaron al poblado que estaba ya en llamas algunas casas, y Drac dijo a sus

acompañantes—Sólo que los llame me ayudan, mientras tanto,por favor no vayan, entendido?—

Y vieron que se fue volando,..cuando a lo lejos vieron un resplandor rojo y un gigante que

golpeaba y se movía con rapidez impresionante y veían cuerpos volaron por doquier, algunos

despedazados y pronto todo quedó en silencio…Y se escucharon voces diciendo…-Viva Drácula,

Viva nuestro Rey-. Y regresó Drácula junto a sus compañeros y dijo—Vamonos ya todo terminó—

Todos lo miraron que estaba lleno de sangre todo su cuerpo y su ropa..—Que—dijo Drac,..

-Nada—corearon todos.

Asi algunas veces Drácula salía a defender a sus subditos de Ataques humanos y llego el dia que

dejaron de hacerlo, por miedo a Drácula…Elisa ya se había acostumbrado a las salidas de su

esposo,a ella siempre la trataba con dulzura porque la amaba,.

Una vez salieron para el bosque a pasear todos los amigos, su padre, sus tíos y su esposa con

Drácula, ya tenían varias horas y Elisa le tenía una sorpresa a Drácula…Esperó a que Drácula

Que estaba diciendo algo de pie terminara y cuando lo hizo, se paró al lado y empezó:-mi amor

Te tengo una sorpresa-,. En eso se escuchó el grito de un hombre que salía de lo espeso del

Bosque apuntando a Drácula-ahora Si terminare de una vez con El Rey de los Monstruos-,.

Elisa reconoció a su papá—Papá—dijo Elisa,..Van Helsing disparó y Elisa se interpuso entre la bala

y su esposo y le dio en el corazón y cayó—,Dejando asustados a Drácula y a su Padre, que gritaron

juntos-Nooooo-La bala era de plata y mataba a vampiros comunes-, Van Helsing tenia pensado

herir a Drácula y enterrarle una estaca en el corazón.

Elisa empezó a agonizar y Drácula empezó a sollozar-no te mueras, no me dejes, te amo- y Elisa

le susurró –estoy embarazada- y exhaló su último suspiro; Drácula se quedó atónito, tocando el

vientre de su amada y grito: -Mi esposa, mi Hijo—y rugió de una manera espectral. Se levantó y

se acercó lentamente a Van Helsing—Tuuu, tuuu, mataste a la mujer que amaba y a mi hijo en su

vientre-…Se transformó en un ser gigantesco y de rojo fulgurante y los ojos rojos, agarró a Van

Helsing, del cuello, éste le vació el revolver en el pecho de Drácula, pero nada le hacía, y entonces

le dijo a Van Helsing..—Mataste a mi esposa, mataste a tu hija y a tu nieto—y apretó el cuello y

apretó y apretó, hasta que separó la cabeza del troco, y lo desmembró totalmente..Drácula Hizo

un rugido ensordecedor y se volvió a transformar en Drácula, se arrodilló junto a su esposa y lloró

y lloró, lo dejaron un buen tiempo, y después se le acercó la Bruja y le dijó –Debes enterrarla aquí

con el anillo que tiene en la mano y un beso de amor tuyo, para que descanse en paz y su alma no

se sienta desprotegida y salga a vagar, asi lo hizo Drácula y regresaron a casa, no sin tener pena de

verle la cara de tristeza y dolor de Drácula. Pasaron los días y Drácula no se alimentaba, las brujas

sirvientas le contaron a la Gran bruja, que Drácula no comía ni tomaba sangre ya eran varios

días,..Su padre quiso hablar con ÉL y no le abria la puerta.

La Bruja, entró en forma de humo y se transformó y vió a Drácula acurrucado en la cama llorando

Dormido, quizá recordando el momento de la muerte de Elisa. La Bruja lo llamó y no contestó…

Se preocupó ya era una semana que no tomaba sangre y era peligroso porque se dispararían sus

instintos salvajes….Pero la Bruja se dio cuenta que la habitación se quedó en silencio….Vió a

Drácula y se dio cuenta que estaba pálido y con los ojos abiertos, se le acercó y se dio cuenta que

no respiraba, salió gritando, buscando a Vlad y a los demás. Entraron a la habitación de Drácula y

lo vieron en ese estado…Vlad se le acercó y dijo-Muerte, por favor preséntate soy Vlad el padre

de tu Amo-…La Muerte al escucharlo salió y dijo…dime que deseas:-Te pido Muerte que no dejes

Morir a tu Amo Drácula—Pero El Amo pidió que no intervenga—dijo La Muerte..-Nooo—dijo

Vlad,no te mueras hijo mio. La Bruja con la mente llamó a las Vampiras esclavas de Drácula,

llegaron y les dijo: -Su Amo, está muriendo y ustedes pueden ayudar dándole su sangre-,..Claro

que Sí, todo por el Amo Drácula—y La Muerte alzó un poco el cuerpo de Drácula mientras las

Vampiras drenaban su sangre dentro de la boca de Drácula, se quedaron Blancas y se desmayaron

y Vlad y Bernie hicieron lo mismo…La Bruja hizo conjuros para dar energía a Drácula, pero era que

ÉL quería morir….Entonces se acordó que ella puede hablar con los muertos y buscó a Elisa y pidió

que hable con Drácula y lo convenza de que no muera….La hizo entrar en la mente de Drácula y El

la vió y se alegró su corazón.-Me amas Drac dijo Elisa…Si,con toda mi alma—dijo Drac

Entonces vive por mí. Vive del recuerdo de mi amor, no te dejes á bien—Te amo-dijo Drac

Y abrió los ojos un poco mareado, vió a sus amigos y familia junto a ÉL y sonrió.

Duerme Hijo le dijo su padre, le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejaron dormir y Drácula durmió, lo

que no había hecho en días.


End file.
